Comfort from the Cold
by Cheerful Dead
Summary: Latvia is always doing things to aggravate Russia, and Lithuania isn't the brotherly figure he wants or needs. This is a prequel to Bad Little Baltic, read that story first! this one will spoil it!
1. Chapter 1

**I've got the new story! It took me so long because I was having some problems with a guy that wouldn't take no for an answer, but he's all gone now! And I can go back to interacting with people electronically where the won't climb into your back yard screaming that your going to marry them someday... ****This is a prequel to Bad Little Baltic, if you read this first it will spoil the other story so READ BAD LITTLE BALTIC FIRST! I only have three stories up so it shouldn't be too hard to find. This story has Latvia, Lithuania, Russia and Bunny!Estonia. Sorry but there's probably not gonna be any Yaoi in this story, who knows it might spontaneously decide to show up in a different chapter if it feel like it, but there will be gore, angst, and some psychological disorders. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>Latvia was standing in front of an irritated Russia holding a very small jacket. "You put my beloved wool coat in the dryer on high, da? And what where you thinking when you did this?"<p>

"Uh.. um… I-i'm sorry! I w-wasn't thinking!"he was shaking so much he was having trouble standing. He looked up at Russia's face to see that this answer wasn't going to satisfy the large nation. "I w-will get you a new c-coat!" He flinched back when the other nation stepped closer, the heel of his boot catching on the carpet and making him stumble.

"No need, I have another one, but I liked that one…" Latvia mumbled an apology before bolting out of the room and down the hallway, sliding on the hardwood floor as he rounded the corner.

"Hey Latvia, Russia sounded angry, what did you do?" Lithuania was standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Latvia was shaking too much to reply and just looked up at his brother, eyes begging for comfort. "Well, I'm going out when I'm done with breakfast to shop for groceries, if you'd like to come with me to get out of the house I'd be game to let you help me." Latvia nodded before running up the stairs.

"Here, you're the only one that will fit in it now." Russia stopped the boy at the end of the hallway, holding the shrunken coat out. Latvia paused for a second, assessing the situation and weather it was a trick question or not.

"Um… T-thank you…" Latvia carefully took the coat and wrapped it around himself before sprinting back down the hallway.

"Are you ready to go?" Lithuania questioned as they stood by the door, Latvia had a too big jacket on that reached his knees and was standing as close as he could to his brother as he slipped on his boots.

"Mmhmm…" he mumbled and they walked out the door, letting a slight breeze and gust of snow in before the door was carefully latched.

They started their walk to the store, briskly stepping in sync side by side as the wind blew snow across their cheeks. "W-what are we buying?" Latvia asked having to add a hop to his step to keep up with his brother's long legs. His brother handed him the list and quickly snaked his hand back into his pocket to escape the cold.

"I don't think we need to get any milk this trip, we still have some left in the fridge." Lithuania was finding it difficult to start a conversation with his brother, they probably wouldn't even interact with each other if they had any other options, but alas, they were isolated and their only other option for conversation was with Russia, and neither of them wanted that. They continued their walk in silence before arriving at the first store.

The warm smell of fresh bread was thick in the air as they swung the door open, making the bell around the handle ring. Lithuania had no problem conversing with the salesman, leaving Latvia standing awkwardly behind his brother. After a couple of minutes of talking the salesman handed over a couple loafs of bread, telling them to come back anytime. As they were walking down the steps in front of the store, Latvia tripped and caught himself by grabbing onto the railing, stepping on his foot at a weird angle. He let out a gasp and quickly moved all of his weight over to his other foot.

"Are you alright?" Lithuania was now standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up.

Latvia hopped down the last two steps on his good foot, "I'm ok, I just stepped weird." He lightly tested his weight on his hurt foot and quickly lifted it back up when he felt the sharp pain, "maybe I should go back home, can you continue on your own?"

"Yeah, be careful not to injure yourself more on the walk home, take your time and watch your step." Lithuania lightly patted his brother's head before turning and continuing on his way to the next store.

Latvia started his walk, limping slightly as he carefully planned out each step before he took it. He saw a bush move out of the corner of his eye, and twisted quickly to face it, twisting his ankle and putting weight on it at the same time. He fell onto the soft snow and curled up into a fetal position, holding back a sob.

After a couple minutes of lying in the cold snow he rolled over and pushed himself up with one arm. Once he was upright he noticed a small, pale rabbit peaking out of the bush, its curious gaze settling on the small country. It hopped out of the foliage and stood up on its hind legs, leaning forward and sniffing the air towards Latvia. He cautiously stuck his hand out towards the rabbit and flinched back when it took another hop forwards, sniffing his hand. Its velvet nose felt warm on his freezing hand and he laughed when it brushed against a certain spot between his fingers that tickled. He got up slowly, as to not startle the rabbit, and carefully turned to continue his walk home. After a few steps the rabbit began hopping next to him, easily keeping up with the slow pace. He stopped and looked down at the rabbit, it noticed that he had halted and sat up to look at him questioningly.

"I d-don't think you can come home w-with me, R-russia might get ang-gry…" They just stared at each other for a couple seconds before Latvia sighed, "I g-guess it's worth a t-try, he's angry at m-me anyways." He carefully leaned down and lifted the rabbit up, tucking it into his coat before continuing his walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I love that feeling when everything in the story is all set up and you can proceed without having to explain more about the current situation, it always sounds like your telling a bunch of different stories at once. Sorry there isn't any gore or angst in this chapter, they've gotta start out with somewhat high spirits so they can fall, and fall, and fall... I'll try and get the next chapter up soon but this week I'm a little busy with getting ready for a con, I can't decide what costume to wear! I'm just gonna bring them all. I love reviews so please leave a review if you have time, tell me any flaws with my writing or if you liked it. oh and before I go, "Cottage cheese by any other name cannot create a bamboo chainsaw!", just a little inside joke me and my 12th styrafoam head have, cuz that's normal...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm alive! Sorry for not uploading anything, I was at an anime convention last weekend and had lots of fun but got very little sleep and I lost my voice... I actually saw one of my classmates there and scared them because I'm always the one sitting in the back of the room, unable to socialize with anyone and avoiding human contact, but when I'm cosplaying a character my personality completely changes... I was actually cosplaying Latvia and everyone kept calling me either England or Sealand... I had a 5 x 3 foot Latvian flag with me... someone even called me Canada! so eventually I just drew on England eyebrows and spent the rest of the night yelling at America in a British accent because he wouldn't put any pants on and kept trying to stroke my eyebrows... Hope you guys like the chapter, even though I wrote it all today and haven't even read through it so there might be some major grammatical errors...**

* * *

><p>Latvia carefully walked up the icy stairs, cuddling the rabbit in his arms closer. He got up to the door and carefully pushed it open, peaking his head inside to see if Russia was there. When he saw that the coast was clear, he pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside, letting the warm air blow across his frozen face. He started to run down the hall to his room when he remembered that he hadn't taken off his shoes yet, he turned around again to slip his shoes off and slide them to the door when he saw Russia walking by the entryway.<p>

Russia's head turned and looked at the cowering nation in the hallway, "That coat looks lumpy, Da? Are you hiding something from me?" He turned and started to walk towards the boy, his emotionless smile looming over the small boy, casting a shadow.

"Um… I-it's a book! I d-didn't want it to get w-wet!" He was trying to back away down the hallway, but Russia was not going to let it go that easily.

"A book with fur? I think not, Маленькая Балтийского." He was starting to lean forward, reaching his hand out to open the boy's coat.

"ah! ok! Please don't hurt him!" He pulled the shivering rabbit out of the coat, holding it close to his body to keep the larger nation from frightening it. "P-please can I keep him? Y-you won't even s-see him! He w-wont be any trouble to y-you!" He was starting to tear up.

"What is his name?" Russia's eyes got kinder and he leaned down to look eye level at the rabbit.

"W-what?" Latvia jumped back, he had never seen the larger man with that look before.

"It has a name, Da?" He had started stroking the head of the little rabbit, Latvia could feel the small creature shiver when the large hand came down on his head.

"Umm… I hadn't t-thought about that…" His shaking had started to subside, he was more confused than afraid.

"Well you'd better come up with a name soon, he can't keep living here without a name, da?" Russia turned and walked back down the hall, turning the corner and walking towards the kitchen, leaving Latvia standing in the hall, frozen in place. He stood there for several minutes before the rabbit sneezed, breaking his trance.

"Uh… L-let me take you t-to my room…" he walked the rest of the way down the hallway and turned into his room, forgetting that his shoes were still on. He carefully placed the rabbit on his bed and sat down next to it, "I don't have a cage for you… but I guess you're kind of a guest here so it's fine. I'm going to go get you some food, I'll be right back." He walked out of the room, careful to close the door behind him to make sure the rabbit didn't get out and cause trouble.

He ran down the hallway and into the kitchen, where Russia was leaning against a cupboard, "You're still wearing your shoes, Da? If you track mud around my house I won't be very happy."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Russia!" he ran out of the kitchen and kicked his shoes off by the front door before running back, seeing that Russia was gone he grabbed some food for himself and the rabbit and ran back to his room, stumbling all the way.

When he opened the door to his room the rabbit bolted out and down the hall, "No! Ah, come back!" He raced off after the rabbit.

He zipped around the corner just in time to see the fluffy tail slip through the doorway to Russia's room. He hesitated for a second before proceeding to carefully walk up to the door and politely knock, when he didn't hear a response he slid the door open and stepped inside. It was a simple room, all solid dark colors blending together. There was a large bed in the center of the room made with dark stained wood, reflecting the light off the glossy finish, and with great pieces of dark maroon fabric draping around the base. The dark carpet made it easy to spot the rabbit before it bolted under the bed.

Latvia dropped to the ground, tilting his head to look under the bed, "P-please come out, I d-don't want Russia to find either of us in h-here…" He scanned around under the bed, seeing the rabbit starting to chew on the dust ruffles. He quickly crawled forward and carefully grabbed hold of its torso, making sure not to hurt it. He started to shift backwards so he could get up easier but ended up knocking a small vase over with his foot. He shifted the rabbit into one hand and quickly grabbed the majority of the shards up with his free hand, ignoring the sharp pains as they pierced his palm. He carefully kicked the remaining shards under the edge of the carpet and ran back down the hall and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He dropped the shards into an empty drawer, he didn't want Russia to find them and punish him for breaking something, and rested the rabbit on the bed, putting some of the bread and greenery he had gotten from the kitchen next to it. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of tweezers from the drawer, carrying them back into the room and sitting himself down on the bed next to the rabbit, which had started nibbling at the food. He worked for 20 minutes dislodging all the tiny pieces of ceramic before he washed the wounds, put antibacterial on them and wrapped the hand in a bandage.

" Now w-where are you going to live…" Latvia's gaze was wandering around the room, scanning for ideas, when he found none he just rolled over and curled up on the bed, shifting a little to accommodate for the rabbit that had nuzzled in between his chest and arm. His eyes drifted closed as he felt the small heartbeat of his new friend, and the gentle rise and fall of its breathing…

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I realize this is going to be a very long story... he hasn't even named the rabbit yet and it's already the second chapter... Guess its best not to race through it. I'll be aiming for getting the next chapter done by Wednesday if I get the time. This one was only like 500 words long and I was like, 'oh, it's nearly long enough to post as the next chapter' and then I thought how mean that would be to make people wait weeks for a tiny little chapter so I continued writing and it ended up pretty long... If anyone has any ideas for themes or characters they would like me to include just add a review and tell me! I really don't have any story line laid out... <strong>


End file.
